real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Manson
Charles Milles Manson (November 12th, 1934 - November 19th, 2017) is perhaps one of history's most infamous cult-leaders and prolific criminals, and a man who led the twisted society known as The Family to commit a terrible massacre in which the wife of Roman Polanski was murdered along with four others - this crime was especially abhorrent due to the fact at Sharon Tate was eight-months pregnant when she was killed. Although Manson was a manipulator and most likely did not kill anyone personally, he nevertheless found himself convicted of the murders and is still serving his sentence in jail - originally Charles Manson was to face the death penalty but this was changed to life imprisonment at the last moment. Due to his influence over his followers, his apparent lack of remorse and his radical views (which involved a belief in sparking a race-war via terrorism), Manson became an icon of sorts and his very name has become a symbol of evil in the eyes of many. Manson's radical views on the world became famous in his use of "Helter Skelter" - a phrase he and his followers used to refer to a sinister prophecy he felt was inevitable: that racial tensions would ultimately lead to a war of apocalyptic proportions - this belief would ultimately warp the society into the murderous doomsday cult that they are remembered for today. He had a very powerful sway over his followers, to the point he was seen as an almost messiah-like figure to them: this trait only served to further Manson's infamy as his enigma and charisma served to repulse and enthrall both the public, his followers and the authorities - even to this day, Manson is often used as a reference when dealing with manipulators, especially cult-leaders: He is said to have preyed on vulnerable minds and was loved by his followers to the point they would kill for him. Manson's hold over the society was so powerful that many of The Family disrupted his trial - some going as far as carrying knives: which they were allowed to keep since under state law the weapons were not illegal since they were in plain view: many of The Family also intimidated witnesses and tried to silence opposition. Although normally portrayed as a man content with letting others do his dirty work, Manson did fly into a rage during his trial and went as far as trying to attack the residing judge - which resulted in him being restrained by guards and taken out of the court room. Charles_Mansons_Answer Added by Tremorfan94 More Quotes Category:List Category:Male Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killer Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Mentally Ill Category:Torturer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Nazis Category:God Wannabe Category:Thief Category:Robbers Category:Important Category:Satanism Category:Cult Leader Category:Charismatic villiains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Evil Mastermind Category:Misanthropes Category:Iconoclasts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Delusional Category:Artistic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Thugs Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths in prison Category:Fanatics Category:Tragic Villain Category:Modern Villains